


Sana Ngayong Pasko (ay maalala mo pa rin ako)

by jiseullgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Exes, F/F, M/M, Medyo bastos words
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: Of all the impulsive decisions na ginawa ni Jisoo this 2019, pinakamalala na siguro nung ayain niya ang kanyang greatest (at favorite ng family) ex na si Jennie sa annual Christmas dinner ng kanyang angkan. 3 years after their break up.Featuring, huwag niyong pahawakin ng telepono si Irene! Lasing ‘yan! Ugh nevermind may kausap na siya. Irene! Irene! Ibaba mo ang telepono!Jisoo Kim: Hi! Si Jisoo ‘to. Sorry sa abala, pero pinapatanong kasi nila mommy kung available ka ba this 25th? Gusto ka sana nila iinvite sa fam dinner. Okay lang naman kung hindi, baka may plans ka. : )Jennie Kim: Hey. Sure! Count me in. I’m available pala every TTHSu, in case you want to meet beforehand.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sana Ngayong Pasko (ay maalala mo pa rin ako)

**Author's Note:**

> isang storya ng karupukan para sa mga miyembro ng SMP a.k.a Samahan ng Marurupok ngayong Pasko. 
> 
> meri kurisumasu po sa inyo!!!

“ _Edi_ _sabihin_ _mo_ _na_ _mahal mo_ _pa_ _siya.”_

My sister, Irene, blabbered habang hinihithit ang sigarilyong nakaipit sa gitna ng dalawang daliri niya. She savored it like it was her last. 

Matagal ko nang sinasabi sa kanya na paninigarilyo ang papatay sa kanya. And that it can drive a person insane without them knowing. She’d just shrug me off and say, “ _The sooner, the better.”_

Pasmado ang bibig ni Irene. 

Marami siyang sinasabi na dapat ay nilulunok na lang niya. 

Including what she said now. 

“ _You know I can’t do that.”_

_“Why not?”_

Inangat ko ang kamay ko sa mukha niya. 

“ _I'm_ _married. Remember?”_

_“_ _Ulol_ _ka_ _._ _Tigil_ _tigilan_ _mo_ _nga_ _ako sa_ _mga_ _ganyan_ _mo, Jisoo. Hindi_ _ka_ _si_ _Bea_ _Alonzo para_ _magmaganda_ _.”_ Pabuga niyang sinabi. Amoy na amoy at ramdam na ramdam ko ang usok ng yosi na mula sa bibig niya. 

Ngumisi ako nang mapagtanto ko kung ano ang flavor ng sigarilyo niya. 

Marlboro black. 

Yosi ng ex niya. 

Façade lang ni Irene ang pagiging maldita at ang pagyoyosi. Alam naming lahat na kaya lang naman siya hindi tumitigil ay dahil ayaw niyang maalis sa katawan niya ang amoy ng ex niya. Kahit ilang beses niyang sabihin na _Putangina,_ _isa pa._ _Nakamove_ _on na_ _nga_ _ako._ O di kaya, _Mabilis lang ako_ _nakamove_ _on sa_ _demonyong_ _‘yon._ _Kasi_ _pangit_ _siya._ Alam ko na mahal pa rin niya yung _demonyong_ ‘yon. 

“ _Hindi naman_ _kasi_ _ganon_ _kadali_ _‘yun.”_ Tahimik kong sinabi habang hinahalo ang kape ko. 

Binugahan nanaman ako ni Irene. _Leche._ Sabay inirapan pa. 

_Asan na_ _ba_ _yung_ _mga_ _kaibigan_ _ko? Konti na lang_ _papasuin_ _ko na ‘tong_ _babaeng_ _‘to._

As if on cue naman, bumalot agad ang boses ni Baekhyun sa loob ng coffee shop. 

“ _Baaaaaaks_ _!!!!!!!!!”_

Nilingon ko sila sa pinto at nakitang inis na sumusunod sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi tulad nitong si B, na pinakain ata ng sampung pwet ng manok nung bata siya. 

Nakipag beso ang dalawa sa amin bago maupo. Agad na tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang ilong nang maamoy niya ang usok ng yosi, “ _Pota_ _Irene,_ _yosi_ _nanaman_ _.”_

_“Hoy bakla_ _, wag mo ko_ _inaartehan_ _diyan.”_

_“Excuse me, first of all_ _salamat_ _sa compliment.”_ Sabi niya, habang malanding sinusuklay ang buhok niya. “ _Secondly,_ _bakla_ _ka_ _ring gaga_ _ka_ _.”_ Sabay pitik sa noo ni Irene. 

“ _Ikaw, cinareer_ _mo_ _pagiging_ _bakla_ _.”_

_“Sorry Teddy ha? Kung feeling mo_ _nalalamangan_ _nanaman_ _kita.”_

_“At sa_ _tingin_ _mo ikaw si Bobbie??”_

_“B for Bobbie.”_

_“Baka naman B for_ _booba._ _Ay wala_ _ka_ _pala_ _‘non!”_

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Irene. Umubo siya kaunti at nakita kong unti unting lumalabas ang ngiti niyang nakakaloko. Hudyat na aarangkada nanaman ang bibig niyang puro kabastusan lang ang lumalabas. 

_“B for baby cuddle tayo_ _a_ _ft_ _e_ _r_ _. Ay cheka! Wala_ _ka_ _na_ _palang_ _karat_ _ngayon_ _!”_

_“_ _Bibig_ _mo,_ _Baekhyun_ _.”_ Paninita ni Kyungsoo. 

" _Hoy char lang, eh!”_ Ngumuso siya. Ganyan si B kapag pinapagalitan o sinisita, nagpapaawa. Pero kahit kailan, never ‘yun gumana kay Soo. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo at lumingon sa akin, _“_ _Sumagot_ _na_ _ba_ _?”_

_“Huy_ _oo_ _nga_ _,_ _huminga_ _na_ _ba_ _si Jennie??”_ Sabat ni B. _._

Ngayon ko na lang uli narinig ang pangalan mo. Never na kasi uli ‘tong binanggit after the break up. Bigla kang naging si Voldemort, she-who-shall-not-be-named. Suggestion ‘yun ni B, dahil ayon sa kanya, _The more_ _na_ _nababanggit_ _ang pangalan ng ex_ _mo_ _, the more_ _na_ _hihilain_ _siya_ _ng gravity_ _palapit_ _sayo._ Nung una, tinawanan lang ito ni Irene, bilang isang kontrabida, at paulit ulit niyang binanggit ang pangalan ng ex niya. 5 hours after, pauwi na kami galing inuman, sumulpot ang kumag sa may parking lot. 

Hindi rin dapat ako makikinig kay B, pero pagkatapos non, tinikom ko na lang ang bibig ko. 

Pinatay na ni Irene ang yosi niya. _Sa wakas_. At ininom ang kape niyang natunawan na ng yelo gawa nang hindi pa ito nag ag alaw mula nung pagkaserve. “ _Okay_ _daw_ _._ _Tapos_ _sinend_ _niya_ _yung_ _mga_ _araw_ _kung_ _kailan_ _siya_ _free.”_

_“Yun lang? Wala_ _manlang_ _‘i miss you’ or something????”_

_“_ _Bakit_ _naman niya ako_ _mamimiss_ _?”_

_“Ay siya! Ang_ _emotera,_ _nagtanong_ _lang naman ako sis!”_

_“Suot_ _nga_ _ni_ _ate mo_ _ngayon_ _yung_ _singsing_ _.”_ Siniko ni Irene si B at pangusong tinuro ang singsing sa ikatlong daliri ng kaliwang kamay ko. 

Hinampas ni B ang kamay ko at muling pinaandar ang bibig niya, “ _Hoy ka ang_ _usapan_ _lang_ _, family dinner! Hindi_ _getting back together_ _!”_ Tuloy tuloy lang sa pagputak si B. Hindi ko na lang siya pinansin. Meron akong weird powers kung saan nabblock ng tenga ko ang boses ng bading na ‘to kahit kelan ko gusto. It’s nice to know na hanggang ngayon ay gumagana pa rin siya. 

“ _Hoy?_ _Hoy_ _!_ _Nakikinig_ _ka_ _ba_ _Jisoo!?”_

_“Hindi.”_

_“Ang_ _dami_ _kong_ _sinabi_ _?”_

_“Oo_ _nga._ _Dami_ _mong_ _daldal_ _,_ _eh_ _okay lang naman ako_ _Hinablot_ _ko lang ‘tong_ _singsing_ _sa jewelry box ko_ _kasi_ _nagmamadali_ _ako.”_

_“Nag_ _aalala_ _lang ‘_ _yan_ _si B. Nag_ _aalala_ _lang kami sayo."_ Kalmadong sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

“ _Okay lang ako. I’m just doing this para_ _matahimik_ _na sila mommy. Besides, they miss Je- her that much.”_

_“_ _Weh_ _? Para_ _kila_ _mommy_ _ba_ _talaga_ _?”_

Suminghap ako at tumingin sa lamesa, “ _Oo na. Miss ko din siya.”_

_“_ _Ayon_ _!_ _Lumabas_ _din ang karupukan_ _mo!”_

_Rupok_ _._

Ako naman talaga ang marupok sa aming dalawa. I initiated everything. Hell, ako pa nga ang unang kumontak sa kanya after 3 years. 

Lumilibot kami ngayon nila B sa department store, naghahanap ng _after break up_ dress na isusuot ko kapag nagkita kami uli. Apparently, requirement daw pala yon, ayon kay baklang B. _Old clothes don’t spark joy,_ pangangatwiran niya nang pairap kong nirason na pwede naman akong maghanap sa aparador. 

_Aba pota_ _bigla_ _siyang_ _naging_ _si_ _Marie_ _Kondo._

“ _Anong_ _kulay_ _ng panty mo nung unang sex niyo?”_ Bulong ni B. 

_“Ano!?”_ Hayop talaga ‘tong bibig ng gagang ‘to. Hindi na nga marunong prumeno, wala pang pinipiling lugar. 

_“_ _Skandalosa_ _ka_ _, wag_ _kang_ _maingay_ _.”_

_“Ikaw ang_ _skandalosa_ _!”_

_“Sasagot_ _ka_ _lang. Ang simple ng tanong ko, ano ang_ _kulay_ _ng panty na_ _sinuot_ _mo nung unang sex niyo?”_

_“Ang_ _baboy_ _naman_ _kasi_ _ng_ _tanong_ _mo! Tska ang_ _tagal_ _na_ _non, Baekhyun!_ _Malamang_ _hindi_ _ko_ _na_ _alam_ _.”_

_“Kyungsoo.”_ Tawag niya sa baklang nanahimik sa gilid ko. Nilingon siya nito at tinaasan ng kilay. “ _Ano_ _kulay?_ _”_

Suminghap siya at tumingin sa nilalakaran namin, “ _Grey na_ _calvin_ _klein_ _boxer.”_ Walang malisya niyang sagot na parang hindi salawal ang pinag uusapan namin. 

Nilakihan ko siya ng mata, tumingin lang siya sa akin at nagkibit balikat. 

“ _Ako, blue na brief_ _galing_ _night market_ _. Sobrang_ _cheapesa_ _nakakainis_ _. Malay ko_ _ba_ _kasing kakarat_ _kami nung_ _gabing_ _‘yon._ _Edi_ _s-”_

“ _Tama na, ayoko_ _marinig_ _yang_ _kalandian_ _mo.”_ Sabi ko sabay takip sa tenga. Pag sinabi kong di marunong prumeno si B, literal na hindi siya marunong prumeno. 

Tumawa si B at tumigil sa paglalakad, “ _You’ll never forget your first sex just like how your parents_ _never_ _forget your first steps."_ Seryoso siyang tumingin sa akin. “ _Sagot na,_ _mami_ _.”_

Napapikit na lang ako, and accepted my defeat. I’d be fooling myself if I say na wala akong maalala sa gabi na ‘yon. Na everything is a huge blur. 

“ _Black thong.”_ Pabulong kong sagot. 

Narinig kong nagpigil ng tawa si Kyungsoo at si B naman ay halos mabilaukan kakatawa. Sana nga mabilaukan na siya. Putangina niya. 

“ _Shet_ _Jisoo. Girl scout, laging_ _handa_ _.”_

Pang limang store na namin ‘to. Papasok pa lang kami, gusto nang lumabas ng dalawang gagang ‘to. _Wala_ _dito_ _,_ _labas_ _._

Nagtingin ako sa rack ng mga sale, bilang Christmas season na, naglipana ang mga bagsak presyong damit na kung hindi masyadong mahal para bilhin ay hindi ganoon kabenta. 

Hinila ako ni B sa mga bagong labas na damit, “ _Ayus_ _ayusin_ _mo_ _mga_ _desisyon_ _mo sa_ _buhay_ _.”_

Si Kyungsoo naman ay nakasunod lang sa likod ko, occasionally tinatapik niya ang kamay ko kapag may hinawakan ako na ayaw niya. Yung totoo, ako ba talaga magsusuot? 

May nagustuhan akong dress na green. Tama lang ang measurement. Simpleng checkered lang ang design, at may belt sa gitna. 

_"Ano_ _ka_ _? Slytherin?”_ Pangungutya ni B. 

“ _Bakit_ _Christmas naman ah?”_

Tinaas ko ang dress above my eye level para ma examine ko siyang mabuti, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang hanger at ibinaba ito sa chest level namin. Ibinaliktad niya ito at tinuro ang back part ng dress. “ _Nakikita_ _mo_ _ba_ _ang zipper?”_

“ _Wala_ _namang_ _zipper?”_

_“Exactly._ _Mahirap_ _hubarin_ _kung walang zipper.”_

Nanlaki ang mata ko at hinampas ko siya sa balikat, " _Hindi kami_ _magsesex_ _!!”_ Madiin kong bulong sa kanya. 

“ _Hindi_ _mo_ _alam_ _‘yon. Things might escalate_ _elsewhere_ _. Mas_ _maganda_ _na_ _ang prepared. Baka gusto_ _mong_ _magaya_ _sa blue_ _na_ _bench_ _ni_ _Baekhyun?”_

_“Akin na_ _nga_ _yan_ _.”_ Kinuha ko ang dress sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at ibinalik sa rack. 

Nakita kong kakapasok ni B sa store. _San_ _nanaman_ _galing_ _‘to?_

“ _San_ _ka_ _galing_ _?”_

_“Basta._ _Lika_ _na.”_

Hinila ako ni B palabas ng store. Dire diretso lang siyang naglalakad, while saying _ekskyush_ _mi_ _poh_ sa mga nakakasalubong namin. 

Pumasok kami sa panibagong store at dumiretso sa counter. 

“ _Hi miss. I’m_ _Baekhyun_ _Byun_ _. I called 2 minutes ago about the dress?”_

The saleslady just nodded na parang alam niya na kung ano ang sinasabi ni B. “ _One minute, sir. Have a seat_ _po_ _muna_ _.”_

_“Yan_ _ba_ _yung_ _minamata_ _mong_ _dress, B?”_ Tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

“ _Oo baks._ _Nakahanap_ _na ako ng rightful owner.”_ Sagot ni Baekhyun , sabay kindat sa akin. _Ano_ _nanaman_ _pinaplano_ _ng_ _baklang_ _‘to._

Lumabas ang saleslady hawak ang sa tingin ko ay dress na sinsabi ni Baekhyun. Nakabalot ito sa dust cover na kulay itim. Ibinaba niya ang zipper ng cover. 

_Fuck._

_“Oh my god.. Oh my god_ _Baekhyun_ _... Oh god Kyungsoo... Ang ganda.”_

Nagising ako sa tunog ng cellphone ko. It’s not my alarm, dahil hindi ako nag aalarm tuwing Sabado ng umaga. Sabado ng umaga ay oras ng tulog ko. Putangina. Sino ‘tong umiistorbo sa Saturday beauty rest ko? 

“ _Hello?”_

_“_ ** _Uhm..Hello? Chu?_ ** _”_

Tuwing Sabado ng umaga, dalawa lang ang braincells ko. Minsan wala pa nga. 

Tuwing Sabado ng umaga, antok lang ang mode na naka input sa utak ko. 

Pero ngayong Sabado ng umaga, gising ako. Dalawang salita lang, gising na ako. Narinig ko lang boses mo nagising na diwa ko. 

**Year 2010**

Nakaupo ako sa paborito kong spot sa library. Finals week namin ngayon, kaya kailangan kong sunugin ang buong kilay ko dahil ito ang magdedetermine if I will stay in my program for another school year, or kailangan ko nang humanap ng bagong pangarap. 

I’m halfway through sa syllabus namin this sem. At maaga sana ako matatapos today kung hindi lang ako inistorbo nitong si Irene. 

“ _Okay, so kapag may naghanap sa akin na matangkad, naka leather jacket at mataba ang pisngi. Ano ang sasabihin mo?”_

_“Wala si Irene, baka umuwi sa_ _condo_ _.”_

Nagpapatulong nanaman siya sa mga admirer niya. Papayag payag kasing makipag kita pero ididitch naman. 

_“Very good. At kapag cute na singkit tapos parang robot?”_

I sighed and looked at my sister nonchalantly, _“Irene’s at the 6_ _th_ _floor, natural science section, dulong shelf.”_

Ngumiti siya ng abot tenga at ginulo ang buhok ko. 

_“Good. Galingan mo magreview diyan. Bye!”_

I raised my arms and gestured her to go away and leave me be. 

“ _Ah! By the way, Ji”_

Nilingon niya ako, “ _Si_ _Jennie yung nakaleather jacket, si Seulgi yung cute._ ” 

Jennie. 

Ang sarap ulit ulitin. 

Jennie. 

“ _Jennie.”_ And after 3 years, your name rolled on my tongue again. 

“ _So, let me get this straight. You’re going to take Jennie_ _to_ _your annual fam dinner.”_

_“Oo_ _nga_ _,_ _paulit ulit_ _na lang._ _Kanina_ _pa.”_

Tumawa ang lunch date ko, pinunasan niya ang gilid ng bibig niya at nilapag ang napkin sa gilid ng kanyang plato. “ _I just can’t picture it. You and Jennie, reuniting after 3 years at sa family dinner pa. Wala_ _manlang_ _prep or whatsoever.”_

_“_ _Magkikita_ _naman kami_ _mamaya_ _, we’ll talk over coffee.”_

_“Yeah, sure. Cause that helps.”_ Iling niyang sagot. 

“I _kaw, ‘wag kita_ _makita_ _kita_ _doon_ _sa dinner na ‘yon_ _talaga_ _._ _Sinasabi_ _ko sayo Seulgi_ _tatadtarin_ _ko ng_ _paminta_ _yung_ _kakainin_ _mo.”_

_“As if your sister will invite me naman.”_

_“Ay_ _paawa_ _?_ _Doon_ _ka_ _magpacute_ _sa ate ko,_ _huwag_ _sa akin. Di kita_ _mapapapasok_ _sa loob ng gate.”_

Seulgi chuckled at biglang lumungkot ang mga mata niya. Tinignan niya ako habang nakanguso, at tinaasan ko siya ng kilay. 

“ _Is your sister okay with us hanging out, Ji?”_

_“_ _Kebs_ _lang.”_ I shrugged my shoulders at pinasadahan ng tingin si Seulgi na ngayon ay naka sulk na lang sa upuan niya habang nilalaro ang gilid ng sofa. 

_Pota_ _ang_ _hirap_ _naman ng ganto_

Seulgi’s my best friend. Dineklara ko ‘yon nung nagtagpo sila ni Irene sa 6th floor, natural science section, dulong shelf. _Self-declaration???_ Anyway, she helped me study my basic algebra kasi non. Dinerive niya lahat ng kailangan dinerive with explanation and examples pa. Nabwisit nga si Irene sa akin kasi naudlot ang landian nila. Seulgi was also there tuwing nag-aaway kami ni Jennie. She was there every breakdown, kasi hindi ko kayang mag ala George (cue in wine scene nila kathryn at juan miguel sa the hows of us) sa harap ni Jennie. 

Seulgi made my life better, as Irene would always say nung sila pa. 

“ _Look, Seulgi,”_ I leaned forward and carefully trying to pick the words na ilalabas ko, “ _I know things are still hard for you..”_ Hindi pa rin umiimik si Seulgi. Nakatingin lang siya sa mga kamay kong nakapatong sa lamesa, inaantay ang susunod kong sasabihin. 

“ _So...I think we should stop hanging out. For your peace of mind.”_

Para namang nakuryente si Seulgi nang marinig niya ang sinabi ko. Agad siyang napaayos ng upo at tinignan ako nang nakakunot ang noo. “ _Anong_ _pinagsasabi_ _mo diyan?”_ Irita niyang tanong. 

“ _Baka kasi_ _hassle sayo na-”_

Inipit niya ang lips ko and gestured _shh_ . “I _already lost the love of my life,_ _pati_ _pa_ _ba_ _ang best friend ko? Do I have to lose you too?”_

Tinapik ko ang kamay niya para bitawan niya ang nguso ko at binato ko siya ng crumbled tissue, “ _Charing_ _ka_ _! Nag suggest lang naman!”_

_“_ _Halika_ _na baka malate_ _ka_ _pa sa date niyo_ _ni_ _‘Jo’”_

_“Hoy ‘baby bear’_ _huwag_ _kang_ _magmalinis_ _diyan!”_

15 minutes na akong nakaupo dito sa loob ng coffee shop. Nakalahati ko na rin ang chocolate cake na inuunti unti kong kainin. Nagchat ako kila Seulgi at sa GC namin, sabi ko kinakabahan na ako kasi wala pa rin siyang text kung nasaan na siya. Na sana ay hindi ko na lang ginawa cause their replies are not helping. At all. 

**_baekganda** **:** **_ghosted si_ ** **_mami_ ** **_HAHAHAHA_ **

**d.kyngsoo** **: W** ** _ag_ ** **_ka_** ** _ngang_** ** _nega_** ** _, baka naman_ ** **_nalate_ ** **_lang._ **

**d.kyngsoo** **: O** ** _r baka_** ** _nga_** ** _dinitch_** ** _ka_ ** **** **_talaga_** ** _._** ** _Huwag_** ** _kang_** ** _iiyak_** ** _diyan._ ** **_Nakakahiya_** ** _, umuwi_ ** **_ka_ ** **_na lang_ ** **_agad_ ** **_._ **

**irenepinagpalasalahat** **:** ** _B!!! Yung_ ** **_bayad_** ** _mo_** ** _pag_** ** _di_** ** _sumupot_ ** **_!!!_ **

_Putangina_ _pinagpustahan_ _pa ako._

**kkngseul** **:** ** _do you want me to go back? Samahan kita_ ** **_hanggang_ ** **** **_dumating_** ** _siya?_ **

**kimji** **:** ** _wag na baka_** ** _mafall_** ** _ako_** ** _nyan_** ** _._ **

**kkngseul** **:** ** _lol_ ** **_bahala ka_** ** _nga_** ** _diyan_ ** **_matutulog_** ** _na ako._ **

Inaliw naman nila ako sa GC kahit puro pang ookray lang at puro pustahan lang ang pinag uusapan. Mga mukhang pera talaga. 

Tumugtog ang Oo by UDD at 2 pm in the afternoon. _Wow tirik_ _na_ _tirik_ _ang araw may pa emote._ Bigla namang tumunog ang bell sa pinto, hudyat na may bagong customer na pumasok. Nilingon ko ito to check kung siya na ba yun. And just like in the movies, biglang nag slowmo ang lahat nung nagtama ang mga mata namin, at talagang sumakto pa ang lyrics ng kanta. _Hoy_ _udd_ _??? Stop???_

**_Nagtapos_** ** _ang_** ** _lahat_** ** _sa_** ** _di_** ** _inaahasahang_**   
**_panahon_** ** _at_** ** _ngayon_** ** _akoy_** ** _iyong_** ** _iniwan_**   
**_luhaan_** ** _,_** ** _sugatan_** ** _,_** ** _di_** ** _mapakinabangan_**   
**_sana'y_** ** _nagtanong_** ** _ka_** ** _lang kung_** ** _di_** ** _mo lang alam_**

She widely smiled at me, just like the old times. Yung kita yung gilagid niya at halos pumutok na ang pisngi niya. Tinuro niya ang counter to say na mag oorder lang siya, tumango naman ako at nagtawag ng waiter para humingi ng tubig. 

_Hindi ako_ _makahinga_ _??_

Tumingin ako sa counter to make sure na hindi siya nakatingin, at nung nakita kong seryoso siyang pumipili ng oorderin, pinaypayan ko agad ang sarili ko na kanina pa init na init kahit na katapat ko lang ang aircon na sure akong 15 degrees celsius ang temperature. 

Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at mabilisang inupdate na andito na si Jennie. 

**kimji** **:** **andito** **na siya. help me.**

**_baekganda** **:** **luh** **gaga** **ka** **gusto mo** **yan** **diba** **???**

**_baekganda** **:** **naghugas** **ka** **ba** **ng** **pepe** **mo?**

**kimji** **:** **putangina** **mo** **baekhyun** **sana** **mabulunan** **ka** **. now na.**

**_baekganda** **: ay** **mami** **si** **bub** **na** **bahala** **diyan.**

Nilock ko na ang phone ko dahil wala namang patutunguhan ang usapan namin ni Baekhyun dahil puro tite lang naman ang nasa utak niya. 

Hindi ko namalayan na kakachika ko ay kanina pa pala siya sa harap ko. Napatalon ako ng konti nang makita ko siyang naglalagay ng brown sugar sa order niyang hot americano. _Americano_ _nga tas_ _lalagyan_ _ng_ _asukal_ _._

“ _Parang_ _gulat_ _na_ _gulat_ _ka_ _?”_ She chuckled. 

“ _Akala ko_ _kasi_ _asa counter_ _ka_ _pa.”_

_“_ _Kanina_ _pa ako dito.”_

_“Ako din,_ _kanina_ _pa.”_ Bigla kong pagblurt out. Na kinagulat naming dalawa . “ _Joke lang._ _Medyo_ _kadarating_ _ko lang din.”_ Pagpapalusot ko kahit na ang totoo ay namawis at nag init na ang pwet ko sa upuan. 

Tumango siya at tinakpan na ang kape niya, “ _Sorry_ _natraffic_ _lang.”_

Nagkamustahan lang kami. Very casual lang. Ingat na ingat kami sa mga sinasabi namin, parang we’re trying very hard not to mention sensitive topics or anything related to the past. 

Kaso nalimutan ko na pasmado pala bibig ko. 

“ _Kayo pa_ _rin_ _ni_ _Krystal?”_ Sakto namang umiinom siya ng kape kaya upon hearing what I said, nabilaukan siya. 

_Nice Jisoo._

Sampung beses siya umubo at pagkatapos ay pinunasan niya ang gilid ng labi niya. 

2 minutes niyang prinocess ang tanong ko bago siya nakasagot, “ _We-uh- we kinda break_ _up din after 2 months.”_

“ _Ah.”_ Walang buhay kong sagot. Kahit in the first place ako naman talaga ang nagtanong?? 

“ _Ikaw?”_

_“_ _Anong_ _ako?”_

_“Did you.._ _Nagka_ _relationship_ _ka_ _ba_ _after?”_

_“Hindi.”_ _Char,_ _nagkaroon_ _ako_ _ng flings_ _syempre_ _pero she doesn't need to know that._

“ _How’s ate Irene?”_ Sa sobrang careful namin mag usap feeling ko lahat ng miyembro ng pamilya namin makakamusta na namin. 

Sasagot pa lang ako ng _maldita_ _pa_ _rin_ _,_ meron agad siyang dinagdag na follow up question, “ _Kakasal_ _na_ _ba_ _sila_ _ni_ _Seulgi?”_

_Oh no._

Dahan dahan kong nilunok ang laway ko, while contemplating whether to answer the question or just smoothly change the subject. Masyadong matagal nga lang ako nag decide dahil wala na ang focus ni Jennie sa kanyang moist chocolate toffee nut loaf niya. 

“ _Is something wrong?”_ Concerned na tanong niya. 

_"Jennie.._ _Ano_ _kasi_ _... Break_ _na_ _sila.”_

Kita kong nagulat siya from the revelation pero she remained calm and composed. 

“ _Talaga?”_ Mahina niyang tanong. 

Tumango ako dahil wala akong alam na pwedeng isagot. Alangan sabihin ko na, _yes everything fell apart_ _nung_ _nagbreak_ _tayo_ _. Char!_

_“I really thought_ _aabot_ _sila_ _ng kasal...”_

_“Yan din_ _sabi_ _nila_ _sa_ _atin_ _..”_ Pabulong kong nasabi ang huling dalawang salita, dahil biglang nag ring ang cellphone niya. Nag excuse siya and I gave her a sweet smile and nodded. 

_Pacute_ _ampota_ _._

Pawis na pawis na ang baso ni Jennie nang makabalik siya sa table namin. Nakakunot ang noo niya at mukhang malalim ang iniisip. 

“ _Jisoo_ _..”_ Hindi maganda ang tono ng pananalita niya, it’s a very familiar tone. Sobrang familiar and it scares me, big time. 

“ _I think I can’t go...”_

Ayun na. 

Parang biglang nagflasback lahat sa mukha niya ngayon, everything that happened 3 years ago. Every doubt, every fight, every word na nabitawan niya nung huling away nila. 

**_“_** ** _Konting_ ** **_time_ ** **_lang_ ** **_, Jennie! Hindi_ ** **_mo_** ** _kayang_ ** **_ibigay?”_ **

**_“Sana_ ** **_kasi_ ** **_di ka_** ** _na_** ** _lang_** ** _umoo_ ** **_kung di ka_ ** **_rin_** ** _naman_** ** _pala_** **** **_susulpot_** ** _.”_ **

**_“Ako_** ** _lang_** ** _ba_** ** _ikakasal_ ** **_dito?”_ **

**_“Eh_** ** _putangina_** ** _sana_** ** _sa_** ** _kumpanya_ ** **** **_niyo_ ** **_ka_ ** **_na_** ** _lang_** ** _nagpropose_** ** _!_** ** _Tutal_ ** **_mas invested pa_ ** **_oras_** ** _mo_** ** _‘don!”_ **

**_“_** ** _Huwag_** ** _na_** ** _!_** ** _Huwag_** ** _na_** ** _tayong_ ** **** **_magpakasal_** ** _!”_ **

Gusto niyang magburst sa galit and disappointment. _3 years_ _na._ Pero sumigaw ang boses sa utak niya na _Hoy? Break_ _na_ _kayo! She’s not your girlfriend anymore. She’s not your FIANCEE anymore._

Kaya she only mustered a smile, na pilit na pilit, and said, “ _Okay lang. It’s not your fault.”_ Just like she always says. 

Nagpaalam na rin si Jennie dahil apparently kailangan daw siya sa office nila, at a sunday afternoon. _After 3 years busy pa_ _rin_ _?_

Hinatid ng mata ko si Jennie sa pinto, at parang gaguhan lang, biglang tumugtog ang rendition ni Erik Santos ng Sana Ngayong Pasko. 

**_Bakit_** ** _ba_** ** _naman_** ** _kailangang_** ** _lumisan_** ** _pa_**   
**_Ang tanging_** ** _hangad_** ** _ko_** ** _lang_** ** _ay_** ** _makapiling_** ** _ka_**

_Bastos._

Sumalampak ako sa sofa chair at nagchat agad sa GC. 

**kimji:** ** _B_** ** _magkano_** ** _yung pustahan_** ** _?_ **

**_** **baekganda** **:** ** _5j baks._ **

**kimji** **:** ** _ge_** ** _,_** ** _yun_** ** _na_** ** _ambag_** ** _mo_** ** _bukas. dadagdagan ko_** ** _na_** ** _lang_ **

**___** **baekganda** **:** ** _bukas????????_ **

**irenepinagpalasalahat** **:** ** _Ano_** ** _meron_ ** **** **_bukas_** ** _?_ **

**kimji** **:** ** _inom_** ** _tayo._ **

**___** **baekganda** **:** ** _pwede_** ** _humingi_** ** _muna_ ** **_ng context???_ **

**kimji** **:** **bukas** **na.**

Jam packed ang mga club ngayon bilang Christmas season na. Mostly ng mga andito ay mga taong nagbabakasakali na makakahanap sila ng Christmas date o mukhang ihaharap sa pamilya nila. Kung sa mall laganap ang mga last minute shoppers, dito sa club nagkalat ang mga last minute date hunting. 

_Baka_ _isipin_ _niyo ganon_ _din_ _gagawin_ _ko ha! Judger kayo! Hindi ‘no!_ Gusto ko lang irelease lahat ng frustrations ko... Akalain niyo yun, 3 years has passed pero wala pa rin siyang idea kung ano ang meaning ng priority. _Charot! Ex_ _na_ _pala_ _ako._

Kung titignan niyo ang table namin aakalain niyong mas naka jackpot pa ang dalawang bading kesa sa amin. Well totoo naman... Pangatlong bote pa lang namin ng Black label ay nagmomomol na si Kyungsoo at ang boyfriend niyang dancer sa ASAP na si Jongin. Si Baekhyun? Huwag niyo na hanapin, malamang nasa cr na yun with Chanyeol, his boyfriend na engineer. 

Kami ni Irene di niyo ba kami tatanungin? Inuubos lang naman namin ang apat pang Black label sa table namin kasi nakakahiya naman sa friends namin. Hindi kami nainform na may booking pala sila, ang linaw pa ng usapan na maglalasing kaming apat. 

Lasing na si Irene nang makabalik ang apat mula sa kanya kanya nilang session. Mataas ang alcohol tolerance ko kaya medyo nahihilo pa lang ako, and unlike Irene, I know how to handle my alcohol. 

“ _Sana_ _nabusog_ _kayo sa_ _mga_ _dinner_ _niyo_ _.”_ Sarcastic kong sabi sa kanila. 

“ _Inggitera_ _! Amin_ _na_ _nga_ _, shot ko_ _na._ _”_

_“CR_ _lang_ _ako_ _.”_ Pagpapaalam ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkalagok ni B ay lumingon siya kay Irene, na ngayon ay nakatulala na lang sa kawalan. 

“ _Anyare_ _sayo_ _bakla?”_

Tumingin lang si Irene kay Baekhyun sabay tanong, “ _B may load ka ba?”_

Nagtataka siyang tinignan ni B sabay tango. Nilahad ni Irene ang kamay niya habang nagpapacute kay Baekhyun. 

“ _Irene wag kang_ _gagawa_ _ng_ _pagsisisihan_ _mo.”_

Tumawa lang si Irene at aamba na sana si Baekhyun para kunin ang telepono, nang biglang nagkagulo sa kabilang table at nabuhusan ng alak na may yelo si Baekhyun. 

“ _Ay_ _potah_ _!!”_ Baklang baklang sigaw ni B. 

One thing lead to another and the next thing I knew ay nagbabatuhan na ng yelo ang mga tao sa 2nd floor. Hindi lang yelo, naamoy ko rin ang Jose Cuervo, at kung ano ano pang cocktail. 

Si B naman ay inaabot pa rin ang cellphone kay Irene para pigilan siya na pindutin ang call button. Sakto naman biglang dumating si Kyungsoo at naalala niya ata ang drunken state ni Irene, “ _H_ _uwag_ _niyong_ _pahawakin_ _ng_ _telepono_ _si_ _Irene! Lasing ‘_ _yan_ _! Ugh_ _nevermind_ _may_ _kausap_ _na_ _siya_ _. Irene! Irene!_ _Ibaba_ _mo_ _ang_ _telepono_ _!_ _”_

Sinesenyasan nila akong dalawa na hablutin ang telepono kay Irene, pero everything is so entertaining para istop. At tska, huli na ang lahat dahil nabanggit na niya ang standard introduction to a phone call. 

“ _Hello? Hello, Seulgi?”_

_Ayon._

Gumising ako with the worst headache. Plus sobrang sakit rin katawan ko hindi ko na ata kayang magpasko or tumayo at all. 

Babalik pa sana ako sa tulog when Irene suddenly barged in my room, “ _Why the fuck did_ _Seulgi_ _texted me ‘Let’s talk when your sober?’ this morning??? at_ _putangina_ _anong_ _nangyari_ _bakit_ _kami_ _magkatext_ _kagabi_ _?”_ If what she said was a tweet, malamang ay naka all caps pa yan. 

“ _You called her last night.”_

_“I did what!?”_

_“_ _Tinawagan_ _mo.”_

_“And no one even bothered to stop me??”_

_“We did._ _Nagkagulo_ _lang_ _sa bar. And you were unstoppable Irene.”_

She slumped on my bed and screamed sa unan ko. 

“ _Ano_ _ba_ _sabi_ _?_ _Huwag_ _mo_ _na_ _lang_ _replyan_ _. Ako_ _na_ _bahala_ _mag_ _sabi_ _sa kanya.”_

Nakatingin lang siya sa ceiling ko. Huminga siya ng malalim, “ _No need. I invited her sa dinner tomorrow.”_

_“Ano!?”_

_“I mean it’s there already,_ _inaya_ _ko_ _na._ _Alangan_ _bawiin_ _ko pa.”_

Hinugot ko ang unan sa may ulo niya at pinagpapalo siya sa may hita at tiyan, “ _Ang_ _sabihin_ _mo_ _Irene_ _talagang_ _naglasing_ _ka para_ _matawagan_ _si_ _Seulgi!!!”_

Tumawa siya habang iniiwasan ang mga hampas sa kanya 

“ _Ano_ _gaga ka_ _ikaw_ _lang_ _pwede_ _lumand_ _!?”_ Kinuha niya ang isa ko pang unan at nilabanan ang mga hampas ko. 

“ _Anong_ _!”_ hampas sa balikat ,“ _Landi!”_ hampas sa tiyan. “ _Ni_ _hindi_ _nga_ _siya_ _pupunta_ _.”_ hinampas ko ang binti ni Irene at umupo sa kama ko. Nagulat naman si Irene at binitawan niya ang unan na hawak niya , “ _What?”_

_“She cancelled.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Something came up.”_

_“As usual.”_ She snuggled next to me at sinandal niya ang ulo niya sa balikat ko, “ _I can tell_ _Seulgi_ _na_ _ikaw_ _na_ _lang_ _ang idate.”_

Umiling ako at humarap sa kanya, “ _Huy ka,”_ hinampas ko ang balikat niya , " _it’s time for the two of you to talk things out. Gusto ko ng_ _pamangkin_ _kay Seulgi.”_

Kinuha niya uli ang unan at pinaghahampas ako. 

“ _Char_ _char_ _lang_ _eh! Irene!! Aray!!”_

Pinaka plot twist ng Noche Buena 2019 ng pamilya namin ang makasama uli si Seulgi after being absent last year. Ang laki laki ng ngiti ni mom and dad nang pagbuksan nila ng pinto si Seulgi. Feeling ko kebs na lang sa kanila ang niregalo namin ni Irene, dahil seeing Seulgi again, sapat na sa kanila. 

Walang nagbanggit ng pangalan mo while having dinner, Irene told mom and dad already na hindi ka makakapunta. Once again, you’ve become Voldemort. 

Christmas day, 8 pm. Ang bilis bilis ng oras kagabi pero mula nang pumatak ng 12 am, December 25 biglang bumagal ang oras. _Luh Kronos?_ _Papansin_ _ka_ _lang_ _? You have one job??_

Tumulong lang ako magluto at mag ayos ayos ng kemerut dito sa balur maghapon. Nothing big. 

I decided to still wear the dress Baekhyun and I bought the other day. Sayang naman, ang tagal na pala minamata ni bakla kaso hindi naman daw siya masusuot 'yun kasi he's not the type that cross-dresses.

Inilibot ko ang mata ko around our garden. Napapaligiran ako ng mga may pamilya, may jowa, may asawa. I can see my friends happily dancing with their significant other. Hindi biro ang pinagdaanan ng dalawang baklang 'to, kaya sobrang deserve nila ang kasiyahan na natatamo nila ngayon.

And my sister, ayun pabebeng nakikipagtawanan sa best friend ko. I hope they patch things up, or kung 'di man ay sana hopefully now makapaghiwalay sila ng maayos.

Ako ito, kasayawan ko ang glass of wine. Peacefully watching the crowd celebrate their Christmas with their loved ones.

Pero minsan talaga, ayaw talaga ng universe na maging in peace ka. Tumugtog nanaman ang paborito kong Christmas song.

_**Pasko na naman ngunit wala ka pa** _

Third Christmas nang wala ka. Actually, fourth. Naalala ko na we broke up pala on the 24th. We were supposed to get married after Christmas, dapat nga Christmas mismo, pero sabi mo ayaw mong maging sapaw sa birthday ni Jesus.

_**Hanggang kailan kaya ako maghihintay sa iyo** _

Weh chru ba may maaantay pa ba? Sabi na ngang 'di darating.

_**Bakit ba naman kailangang lumisan pa** _  
_**Ang tanging hangad ko lang ay makapiling ka** _

Sino ba kasi 'yang nagpa emergency na yan at a Christmas day?? Na dapat ay family day? _Char family kayo?_

**_Sana ngayong Pasko ay maalala mo pa rin ako_ **

As if on cue ay sabay sabay tumingin sa akin sina Seulgi at Irene; Baekhyun at Chanyeol; Kyungsoo at Jongin. Tinaasan ko sila ng kilay and crossed my arm.

_Tinitingin tingin ng mga 'to?_

_"Late na ba ako?"_ Nanigas ako sa boses na narinig ko sa likod ko. Ayokong lumingon dahil iiyak talaga ako kapag guni guni ko lang ang lahat.

" _Hey?" Hey ka rin Jennie in my head! Stop! Unsubscribe Jennie's voice!_

Nakatingin pa rin sa akin ang mga bading at minumulagatan na ako ng mata. _Ano? Ano bang meron!!_ Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, tinuturo niya ang tao sa likod ko.

By the time na lilingon ako ay biglang may humawak sa wrist ko.

Malambot.

Malambot ang kamay niya.

Isa lang ang kilala kong malambot ang kamay.

" _Jennie."_

_**Muling makita ka at makasama ka** _

_**Sa araw ng Pasko** _

Call me marupok, pero the first thing I did was hug her nang sobrang higpit. 

I heard her sniff kaya tinulak ko siya softly at hinarap sa akin, " _Umiiyak ka ba?"_

Ibinaon niya ang ulo niya sa leeg ko and continued sniffing. Kaya naamoy ko ang bunbunan niya, _mhm vanilla pa rin._

_"I-I'm sorry, Jisoo."_

_"3 years too late, Jennie."_

Tumigil siya sa pagsinghot at tinignan ako sa mata, " _What?"_

_"3 years too late..."_

_"I understa-"_

_"Patapusin mo muna ako!"_

Tinikom niya ang bibig niya at yumuko, _"Okay.."_ mahina niyang bulong."

_"Too late na.. Kaya..Why don't we start again na lang?"_

Para siyang nabuhayan sa sinabi ko at agad na pinunasan ang luha at sipon niya. _Cute cute._

Niyakap niya ako ng mahigpit at hinalikan sa noo, hinila ko ang kwelyo and slowly kissed her lips. Naramdaman kong nagulat siya sa ginawa ko. _Talaga ba, Jennie Kim? Nagugulat ka pa rin?_

Her lips taste like home, just like it always did. Pero literally, it tasted like peppermint. Like Christmas.

I smile in between our kisses at pinagdikit ang mga noo namin.

" _Sorry,"_ I said, brushing our lips, " _nakatayo kasi tayo sa ilalim ng mistletoe eh."_

 _"Well, thank you mistletoe."_ She chuckled.

" _Hoy malandyena! Sana dinadala mo kila mom 'yang bisita mo!"_ Sigaw ni Irene on the other side of the garden.

Tumawa kaming dalawa ni Jennie at nagsimula na akong maglakad. Jennie tugged me kaya nilingon ko siya, " _Yes po?"_

Nakita ko siyang nakaluhod, at _oh my god bakit siya nakaluhod?_ Nilingon ko si Irene na nakatingin rin sa amin, nanlaki ang mga mata niya and I saw her nudging Seulgi. Ibinalik ko tingin ko kay Jennie, and thank the heavens above, we didn't gather that much attention dahil malayo ako sa main venue of the party.

" _Ang aga pa para luhuran mo ako???"_ Pabiro kong tanong, kahit sa loob loob ko ay super tensed na ako kasi _bakit? Bakit ka nakaluhod after 3 years?_

_"Jisoo, are you still willing to spend Christmas with me this year and to the next years that will come?"_

_Ampota 'yun lang pala._

_"Tumayo ka na nga diyan! Aarte arte pa! Kainis!"_ Hinila ko siya patayo at hinalikan uli sa labi. _Sana all talaga, rinig ko kayo._

" _Yes and yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> like, comment, and subscribe to my shenel!!! 
> 
> ay di pala youtube ito.


End file.
